


Clark的秘密幻想没能迷住Bruce

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark有一个幻想得到了满足，Bruce对此却不太惊叹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark的秘密幻想没能迷住Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Clark's Secret Fantasy Fails to Enthrall Bruce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85156) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Bruce Wayne不舒服的动了动身子，他赤裸的脊背和臀部在粗糙的平面上刮擦着。“等你下次过生日的时候，如果我再一次提出由你来选任何一个地方做爱——拜托狠狠踢我一脚。”

Clark Kent模模糊糊的应了一声，近乎笑声。“我能说什么，这是我的一个幻想。”

“你，”Bruce说道，“的幻想很诡异。”他再度转了转身子，在倾斜的表面上下滑了几英寸，滑进了Clark赤裸的怀抱里。“这太荒谬了。”他打了个喷嚏。“而且满是尘埃。”

Clark靠上前，然后用他的嘴巴做了一些不可思议的事情，Bruce呻吟起来。“我觉得你的皮肤在绿色的映衬下是发亮的。”Clark放开他，在能够再次说话之后注意到。

“我只希望Alfred不要突然决定出现，”Bruce说。

Clark有点被吓到又大笑着对此嗤之以鼻。“哦上帝啊。”他的一个手掌抚上了Bruce光裸的腿。“如果他出现了，我们的应对计划是什么？”

Bruce把自己往上挪了几英寸，危险地保持平衡。“让我们保持绝对、绝对的静止并希望他没有注意到我们。”

“两个完全赤裸的男人躺在一个机械恐龙的头上？我想我们很可能非常显眼。”

Bruce发出低沉的很可能来自恐龙自身的声音。“那么你最好快点完成你的幻想。”

Clark快速的从他在恐龙鼻子处的栖息地向前，然后准备完成幻想。

END


End file.
